Love Freedom
by WolvesRcool
Summary: Karin and Naruto are both trying to get away. When they meet, what will happen? Will they meet their goals? Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first chapter. Feel free to give me pointers on what I could do better. I'm curious to see if anyone likes it so also tell me if you want me to continue it. I'm not going to talk much for the first chapter so... I don't own anything. Please read and review.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha on a regular day. He was going to the bridge to meet the rest of his team. As he walked, he noticed that the villagers still glared at him with hate in their eyes. He heard some even go as far as whispering insults. He was glad that no one physically attacked him.

"Monster."

"Demon."

"Murderer."

He heard them all but he ignored them and still managed to walk with his carefree smile, the mask he had kept up for years. Even after he had done so much to try and prove himself, they always hated him. Even when he helped bring his baa-chan, Tsunade, to be Hokage. Nothing had changed and he was seriously starting to doubt if it ever would.

He looked down for a while and watched his blue shinobi sandals make small indents in the dirt. He kept walking and noticed that the bridge was coming into view. He saw that Sasuke and Sakura were there waiting. He internally sighed as he heard the pink-haired banshee scream when he finally arrived. "Baka! You're late!" She annoyingly screamed before aiming a punch at him. She smirked in satisfaction when she felt her fist make contact with his head.

"Ow, Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto said out loud but inside he was wondering how long he was going to have to keep this charade up. It didn't make sense. He felt more hated than anyone should ever feel in their 'home'. But this wasn't his home, ever since he was born. It was just a hell that he wanted to escape.

"Dobe." Sasuke let slip through his lips as he began to walk away. Naruto wondered where he was off to. Sakura only seemed to get more satisfaction from his moans of pain. "Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet him at the training grounds." She briskly explained before running to catch up to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe that he used to have a crush on her. He briefly wondered why she had always treated him like this but figured that it wouldn't change. _'Just like the villagers.'_

Naruto picked himself up off the ground and began to follow after his two teammates. He hoped that his sensei would actually teach him something today. Usually he spent all his time on Sasuke and he would be the only one complaining. Sakura had no real interest in getting stronger, she just wanted to follow the stupid Uchiha around. She just watches while Kakashi trains Sasuke, cheering him on. _'And they call me the idiot.'_

Naruto began jumping on top of buildings to get there faster, he liked how the wind nipped at his face. When he arrived Sakura glared at him, he ignored her. "Good, now that all of you are here, today we will just work on the skills you already have. Come on, Sasuke." Sasuke walked behind Kakashi as they went to begin his training. Sakura followed, like the lap dog that she was.

Naruto was getting angry and he had a hard time controlling it. He was tired of being disregarded and doing the same thing everyday. "Wait! Kakashi-sensei, I always work on the skills that I know. Can't you teach me a cool new jutsu?" Kakashi stopped his lazy gait and turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto but I don't think you're ready to learn new jutsu. A great ninja masters every single skill he has."

Naruto was seething now, this wasn't the first time he had been given that excuse. It was just a way to get out of teaching him anything. "But Kakashi-sensei, I-" Sasuke cut him off with a smirk set on his face. "Shut up, dobe. You're interfering with my training. If you weren't so bad at basic techniques, maybe he would train you." Naruto was getting angrier, the Uchiha's high and mighty attitude was beginning to really get to him after ignoring it for so long.

"This is a _team_. The training isn't just for you, it's for all of us, yet you're the only one ever getting anything from our _sensei_! Sakura may not care but I do, I won't be weak because of his unwillingness to teach me anything!" Kakashi and Sakura were shocked at his outburst, even Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, a far stretch from his usual stoic expression. His smirk could no longer be seen.

Sakura recovered from her surprise first and returned Naruto's furious glare. "Stop being stupid, Naruto-baka! If Kakashi-sensei says that you aren't ready then you must not be ready! Don't blame your weaknesses on him! And how dare you talk to Sasuke-kun that way! He's better than you in every way, you're not even half as strong as he is! You'll never be as good as him."

In a way, Naruto couldn't believe that this was happening. They'd never ganged up on him like this but this was also the first time he actually spoke his mind. Naruto knew that he needed to keep control of himself. He looked to Kakashi, who looked a little guilty but otherwise said nothing. That was it then. "Fine, Sakura. If you want to keep your head shoved so far up his ass that you don't even know when something's not right, then so be it. But I'm not stupid enough to go along with everything." Naruto turned around and began to walk away.

Now Sakura was really fuming._ 'How dare he!' _She readied a punch and ran at him ready to make some serious contact. Sasuke stood a little ways away smirking once again, he thought that the dobe would finally get what he deserved. But to everyone's surprise, Naruto turned at the last second and caught her punch. Even more shocking, he prepared to punch her back. "I'm not going to take your shit anymore Sakura, so think next time you try to hit me." The punch hit her square in the face and it happened to fast for Kakashi to stop it. Naruto didn't put much into the punch, just enough so that she knew he wasn't playing around.

She fell to the floor clutching her cheek that now had a small bruise forming on it. Kakashi was at her side in a second and Sasuke wasn't far behind. Sakura looked at Naruto, unable to do anything but stare with slight fear at the cold stare he gave her. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. She simply nodded as Naruto turned and continued to walk away.

"Naruto, that wasn't necessary. Why did you hit her?" Kakashi asked, angered that his student had harmed her. "It was necessary, I didn't hit her that hard so she'll be fine." Naruto never stopped walking.

He steadily walked toward his home, his mind filled with so many different things. What was he going to do now?

**'I have an idea kit.'**

Naruto was slightly startled by the sudden voice but he quickly recomposed himself. The Kyuubi hadn't talked to him all day. _'What is it?' _Naruto asked internally. He didn't want to make the mistake of speaking aloud, so that people could accuse him of being an even bigger freak then they already did.

**'Well, I've wanted to leave this horrid village for a long time now but I stay because I really don't have a big say in the matter while I am contained inside of you. Besides, you were so determined to gain their respect and become the Hokage. Do you still want that?'**

_'No. Even if I did, Kakashi would never train me enough to even make it to chunin level. Are you suggesting that I leave the village?'_

**'Yes, I am. They've done nothing but hurt you. There are few who actually see you as a person. I refuse to standby and watch them mistreat you any longer.'**

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he made it further and further into the slums of the village. It was nice, knowing that someone, anyone, cared for him.

_'Thanks, Kyuu. But how would we leave the village without being detected? And how would I get stronger? Are you sure it will work?'_

**'Leave it all to me kit. I've already made a plan for all of that. As for the training, I think that I can take of that as well. I have been alive for more than a millennia, after all. There is no better teacher for you. All you have to do is make the leaving preparations and I'll get us out of here. Do you agree, kit?'**

_'Yes, I believe in your plan. When will we leave?'_

**'It shouldn't take too long to make the preparations. So, let's go tomorrow night. By that time everything should be is when we will go.'**

Naruto nodded, though Kyuubi could not see, as he arrived at his apartment. He needed to start the preparations if he wanted everything to go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so this is the second chapter. I got a few reviews the first time but I'm hoping for more. Fingers crossed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter. I hope you like this one too.

Karin went straight to her room after the departure of Orochimaru and his ever loyal servant, Kabuto. She could not believe her luck. The had finally gone away so that he could prepare another base for the next big step in whatever plan he had concocted in his deranged mind. He had left her in charge of his Southern base while he was away and she had finally completed the first step of her secret plan. She idn't really know where he was going but she didn't care. Karin had been waiting for this moment for years. She spent almost two years, trying to gain his trust so that she could escape him. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up her facade of undying loyalty.

Karin looked around the dark room that had been assigned to her from the moment she was allowed inside of the base. She grabbed a bag that had been left hanging halfway off the chair, that was in the corner of the small room. There was only a bed and a chair. No windows, no light. She quickly shoved some scrolls into it, the few personal possessions she owned, and a few ninja tools. Karin swung the bag onto her back and began to run out of the room, and through the maze-like halls.

_'How is anyone ever able to get around in here!'_ she wondered angrily as she ran into her third dead end. Even after being there for so long, she didn't have a grip on the many pathways.

Forty-five minutes and twelve dead ends later, Karin had finally found the exit. As she approached the light, her joy grew because she could finally be free. Well, as free as you can be with an S-rank secret ninja trying to hunt you down but it was better than having to follow his orders. Karin knew that Orochimaru would be after her simply for the fact that she knew too much. When she stepped foot out of the base and felt the sun's rays wash over her cold skin, she knew that she would never want to go back. Being a jailer for Orochimaru isn't so much fun.

Karin wanted to sit there and bask in the sun's warm, golden rays forever but she knew that if she was going to make her big escape work, she had to leave. She reluctantly took to the trees, not really knowing where she was going or when she would get there. Each step on every tree branch seemed to catapult her miles and miles away from the base until she could no longer see it as she looked back. She couldn't even sense the chakra signatures from the prisoners that she was forced to leave behind. Too many held a deep grudge against her for aiding Orochimaru in keeping them there and she didn't have time for a fight. They wouldn't believe that if she didn't follow orders, she would be killed.

Even if they hated her, she still felt guilty knowing that they were all going to eventually be killed when they became useless as test subjects for various drugs and poisons that Orochimaru loved to create.

_'Sadistic bastard.' _Karin briefly thought as she began to get tired of her constant jumping through whatever vast forest she was in. She wanted to stop but knew that she couldn't. Orochimaru would be gone for at least four days and she had to put a lot of distance between the base and herself in that time. She kept running until she was completely out of breath and needed to stop. She had made a significant gap from where she had started and where she was now. It was also getting late and she was hungry. Her legs felt like they were on fire.

Karin decided to set up a small camp site so that she could sleep for the night and begin her run again the next day. She jumped to the ground breathless and looked around for a good place to camp. She stalked upon a small circular clearing that was covered in dirt. Luckily, there was a stream nearby and she could go fishing, so that covered dinner but she didn't have anything to use to make a camp site. She decided to improvise. She soon found a tree that was hollow and it was just big enough for her to fit through. She sighed, _'It'll have to do.'_ she thought as she began to investigate the small crevice. She found that it was mossy but it would be good cover for the night. She dropped her bag there, happy to have the added weight gone.

She sighed again as she made her way to the river that was a little ways away from her makeshift camp. Her legs protested but she managed to ignore the pain. On her way, she grabbed a sharp branch off of one of the trees she had passed. She pushed her way through some vines, wishing she had brought a kunai from her bag. When she arrived at the river the sun had begun to set. _'I need to hurry.'_ she realized as she took off her long stockings and sandals. She couldn't afford to ruin the only pair of clothes that she had but she refused to take anything else off. Karin walked over to the edge of the river with her stick poised for attack. She just had to wait. Suddenly, the water began to slightly pulsate and Karin stabbed whatever it was with her good speed and accuracy, something she had acquired over the years.

She smiled as she felt something on the other end of the stick. _'Gotcha!' _she thought as she lifted the nicely sized fish. She grabbed her stockings and sandals and began to walk back to her pseudo camp. She wasted no time in making a fire with sticks and rocks and put the fish above it. While her fish was being cooked, she walked back into the hollow of the tree and gently dumped the items out of the bag. She grabbed a kunai that had fell to the floor with a 'clang' went back to gut the fish. Not one of her favorite foods but it would have to do.

Karin sat in front of the brightly glowing fire and began to eat the fish. She needed to think of some sort of plan. She couldn't just keep running and she knew that when Orochimaru returned that he would be furious. He had ninja that were more powerful than she was and if he sent them she didn't know how she would survive. She couldn't very well run for the rest of her life. She sighed, maybe she should've thought this out more before she left.

_'One thing is for sure. I need to get stronger.'_ Karin became suddenly aware of this because if Orochimaru sent Kabuto, she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance with her limited power. She wasn't weak but she wasn't as strong as Kabuto. She finished her fish, which tasted better than she thought it would, and jumped into the branches of the tree she was staying in. She tiredly gathered as many leaves in her arms as she could and stared at the setting sun. She had to get to bed. She'd get up early and begin her trek again but the only thing on her mind as she jumped from the sturdy branches was sleep. She took the leaves into the tree and put them neatly on the floor. Karin moved her various items off to the side in the slightly cramped hole. She laid on her makeshift bed and used her, now empty, bag as a pillow.

She closed her ruby red eyes and let out a small sigh. This would definitely not be as easy as she had once hoped. But when had anything ever been easy for her. _'Never.'_ she thought bitterly as she let the darkness take over and fell into a light sleep, thankful that it was a little warmer inside of the tree than outside.

_Morning_

Karin awoke to birds chirping, which might sound good, but to her it was annoying. _'Damn birds.' _she thought as she got up from her 'bed'. It wasn't the best sleep she had ever had but it was much needed. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay up without collapsing. She crawled out of the hollow of the tree after she sensed that no one was around. She took her time stretching, realizing how cramped it actually was inside the tree. She shrugged her shoulders, it was better than sleeping outside while she was alone.

Karin decided that she shouldn't waste anymore time. She crawled back into the entrance and began to put her stuff back inside of her bag, making sure that no leaves got inside. She crawled back out and slung the bag on her back. She then began collecting the sticks from the fire she had started the night before and proceeded to throw them into the river. She cupped water into her hands and brought a little back to the site to help wash away the ash. She even rubbed the dirt around and looked around to see if anything else would tell that someone had been there. She had to get rid of all traces of her ever being there.

She went back to cover all of the footprints she had left behind, there wasn't many because she had been jumping through the trees. She looked around and smirked , there was nothing left behind save for the leaves in the hollow of the tree but anyone that wandered around here would probably think that it was random animals making a nest. Thinking again, Karin decided to spread the leaves around the surrounding area. _'Better safe than sorry.' _she decided as she finished spreading the leaves throughout some bushes.

She sighed as she finally jumped to the nearest branch and began her journey to...somewhere. She'd figure it out eventually but all that really mattered now was distance. She sighed again, not wanting to spend another day constantly running even though her legs felt a lot better. She still needed to get stronger. "Stronger. How am I going to get stronger?" she wondered out loud as she pushed her way off of another branch.

Karin had a lot to figure out and there was no better time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I think the story is going good. So far, it's going how I have planned it out. I see that a lot of poeple favorite and put my story on story alert and that's good but I would honestly prefer that you actually review the story so I know what you're thinking. On the last chapter, I only got one review and I was way disappointed. I still haven't given up hope though. Anyway, I do not own Naruto.

Naruto shut the door to his apartment, and took his time locking the various locks that helped keep the villagers away. Packing wouldn't take long, Naruto didn't have much of anything. He made his way through the apartment before stopping at the door that lead to his room. he opened the door and entered. He went to the small closet that was across from his dingy little bed, and grabbed the only travel bag he had. It was a nicely sized navy blue knapsack.

Naruto got down on all fours and began running his hands over the hardwood floor. He soon found a board that was looser than the others and pulled it up. There he found a large bag of money he had got from the third Hokage before he had died. Naruto sighed sadly at the thought of his former grandfather figure, who had previously died for the well-being of this village. Naruto dropped it inside of his bag. He also collected some ninja tools he had lying around and dropped them inside too. He was ready.

Naruto turned around and found himself staring directly at the old picture of team 7. The picture used to make him happy when he had first become a ninja but the joy felt many times before was not felt. Naruto only felt anger, he walked briskly toward the photo and threw it on the ground. The shattering glass spread across the floor but he didn't care. He continued to stare at the picture before his angry disposition began to crumble.

He began thinking about the few people in the village who had not treated him like complete crap. The ones who he did still care for, for a second he doubted his plan of leaving but quickly replaced that doubt with confidence. 'I have to go. Nothing good will happen if I stay but maybe...' Naruto thought for a moment. And made a quick decision, he had some people to sat goodbye too.

**'Are you sure you want to do that? It might it harder to leave them.' **Kyuubi knew what Naruto was going to do before they left.

"I'm sure." Naruto found himself speaking aloud, no one was around to hear him. It wouldn't take long and he was sure that he'd have time tomorrow.

**'Get some rest kit, tomorrow night is when we will leave then.' **Kyuubi said.

*Next Morning*

Naruto awoke on the uncomfortable pile of springs he called his bed. He looked on the small clock on his bedside table and noticed that it was early morning. He got up, carefully avoiding the glass he had left on the floor, and cleaned up. Today was the day, and he had a few things he needed to do before that.

Naruto left out of his apartment with his knapsack and began walking to the shopping district. On the way there he hid in an alley and henged himself into someone with brown hair and eyes who was slightly taller. The whisker marks were no longer on his face and his clothes changed into a black jumpsuit. The store owners would never sell him anything, and if they did the prices would be incredibly high. Naruto entered the district, and began looking around. Even though it was early it was still pretty crowded with many people rushing around to the various stands and stores.

Naruto ran his hand through his fake brown hair and continued searching until he found his first destination, the weapons shop. There was a sign above the shop that had a shuriken blade on it. He walked inside the large store and found that there were a couple other ninja around, he kept his composure while he hoped that none of them would see threw his disguise and expose him. Naruto walked around searching, avoiding confrontation with anyone, he found what he was looking for. Senbon needles. He grabbed two boxes, grabbed a box of shuriken and kunai, and got some explosive tags.

As Naruto made his way to the counter he noticed small, square sheets of white paper lying in a box that had no cover. Above the box was a small sign that read 'FREE' in big red bubble letters. _'Paper?'_ Naruto wondered why paper was being sold inside of a weapons shop. **'Not just any paper, kit. It's paper made from a special tree. When you pump a small amount of chakra into it, it will do one of five things that will tell you your chakra nature. You should grab some.' **Naruto did as he was told though he didn't know how it woulld really aid him.

He got a few other things that he thought he might need and went to the check out counter. There was a middle-aged man there who eyed him weirdly for a second before Naruto pulled out the needed amount of money. Naruto put the weapons in his bag and began walked back out, looking around again. He smiled when he noticed that the ninja clothing store was right next to the weapons shop.

'Convenient.' he thought as he went directly inside of the store. Naruto felt that it was time for a change. There wouldn't be any orange in his new outfit, well, maybe a little. Don't get him wrong, orange is and always will be his favorite color but his current clothing will bring back memories of this village and he doesn't want to remember. He moved quickly though his bag had become noticeably heavier.

Naruto got a shirt that was black and had long sleeves, he also picked up some black shinobi pants. He saw that the store had kunai holsters and shuriken pouches. He got two of each, grabbed a forest green ninja tool belt and began thinking of anything else he might need. **'It'll be fine, we can get more materials after we leave.' **Naruto nodded, and once again went to the front of the store to pay.

When he left the shopping district he dropped the henge and headed back to his apartment to drop all of his stuff off. Then he left out of his apartment the second time that day to spend some time with the few special people he had in the village. First Naruto would visit all of the rookie 9 (excluding his team) and Guy's team. He would start with Kurenai, then go to Guy, and finally Asuma.

Kurenai's team were happy to train with. Well, Kiba was. Hinata stood around blushing and stuttering and Shino didn't say much of anything but Naruto didn't think that either of them had a problem with it. Kurenai wondered why he wasn't training with his own team but didn't think much of it. Naruto left after saying goodbye to all of them.

Asuma's team went a bit differently. When Naruto found them they were in a barbeque restaurant sitting and eating. Naruto was about to leave because he didn't want to interrupt but Choji hastily called him over. So, Naruto spent time sitting and eating with them. They seemed to act comfortably around him, something that Naruto greatly enjoyed. When they were done Naruto once again said goodbye.

Guy's team was at a training ground just as Kurenai's. When Lee noticed him he gave him a bone-crushing hug, then went on a small rant about the 'Flames of Youth' before asking him to a spar. Naruto couldn't help but smile after air actually made it's way back into his body. He got into a fighting stance and their spar began. Naruto enjoyed every second of it. He also sparred with Neji and got Tenten to show him some of her ninja weapons.

He found that it was kind of hard to say goodbye and it made him a little sadder each time he had to do it but he knew had to leave. He still had a few more stops to make. As he left the training grounds he noticed the position of the sun and jumped from roof to roof. He didn't a whole bunch of time left.

On his way, he had found Konohamaru and his friends. Naruto decided that he should spend some time with them too since they look up to him so much. He had never had anyone look up to him. They just spent some time playing ninja and it kind of reminded Naruto of when he was younger. He had always wanted to play but the other kids shunned him. He left soon, he needed to manage the time he had left.

When Naruto arrived, he walked up to the apartment building and knocked three solid times. Within seconds feet could be heard shuffling and soon the door flew open to reveal a smiling face. "Hello Naruto," Iruka said with slight surprise, "Come in." He gestured inside and Naruto followed. "Hi, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a big grin. Iruka returned the smile with one of his own. "Any particular reason you're here?" He asked as they both took a seat on his comfortable couch. "No, I just came to visit you. Aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto replied.

"Of course. Let me make us some tea." Iruka then made his way into the kitchen to make them some tea. He came back with two steaming cups in his hands. He handed one to Naruto and reseated himself on the couch. "So, how are you?" And that's how it went. Naruto and Iruka sat and talked about everything that came to their mind. They sat there for what seemed like hours before Naruto decided that he should go.

"I think it's time for me to go Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a sad smile. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Iruka asked, he was really enjoying their time together and it had been a while since Naruto had last visited. "Sorry, but I have to get up early tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei is supposed to put us through some kind of test." Naruto lied. He didn't want to lie to his brother-figure but he had no choice.

"Okay, I understand." Iruka reluctantly nodded in acceptance. He walked Naruto to the door and Naruto abruptly embraced him in a tight hug. "I love you, Iruka-sensei." For a few seconds Iruka was in shock at Naruto's strange behavior but quickly returned the hug. "I love you too, Naruto." They stayed like that for a while before Naruto pulled away, turned around, and jumped to the roofs. "Bye!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

Naruto dragged his sleeve across his eyes to wipe away the water that was building up. When Iruka was out of sight, Naruto jumped to the ground and began to briskly walk to one of his favorite places in the village. He walked up to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with a grin on his face. "Well hello Naruto!" Teuchi exclaimed as he realized his best customer had arrived.

"Hey old man, can I get ten orders of the usual." Naruto took a seat on one of the stools as Teuchi and Ayame feverishly worked on his order. When the first steaming bowl was placed in front him, Naruto felt himself begin to drool. "Dig in!" Ayame spoke with a smile on her face. Naruto wasted no time in devouring each bowl that was handed to him. "Boy, that hit the spot." Naruto said as he added the final bowl to his stack.

As he sat there letting his food digest, he began to have a nice conversation with both of the workers. They had talked throughout the eventual cleaning and closing of the shop. When everything was finished and Naruto had paid for his meal he said his final goodbyes to two of his favorite people. He was saddened that this may be the last time he would ever get to enjoy their ramen.

He noticed that the sun was going down, he knew that he had to run as fast as he could if he wanted to reach his final destination fast. When Naruto arrived he took a different approach. Instead of knocking, like he did when he visited Iruka, he just kicked the door open and announced his presence. "Hey, obaa-chan!"

Tsunade jumped up from her desk, ripping a piece of paper work from her face and then proceeded to wipe the drool off. "N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto smiled, his obaa-chan would never change. "I just came for a visit. How about it?" Tsunade raised her blonde eyebrow because Naruto never came for 'just a visit'. He usually wanted to annoy her or he wanted her to give him harder missions.

"If you say so," The Hokage responded with more than a hint of suspicion. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to sit in the window adjacent to her desk, which, Naruto noted, had piles of paperwork littering it and the floor around it. Tsunade glared at the menacing bunch of paperwork. 'Well, I might as well start since he's not going to leave anytime soon.' She thought as she grabbed a random piece of paper and a pen. "What have you been up to, brat? Getting stronger?"

Naruto inwardly smirked, 'Not yet, but I will be.' Their conversation continued on and on and seemed to get even longer when Shizune arrived from an errand she had been sent on. Naruto enjoyed the company of both and he liked talking like this. He began to wish he had done this more but he knew that it was nothing to dwell on. He decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

When the dim orange-red glow of the sun turned into the radiant white-yellow glow of the moon, Naruto decided that it was time to go even though he wanted to stay longer. Naruto inwardly sighed before giving both women a big grin. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence after their talk. "I've got to go now, obaa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan. I need to get up early for training tomorrow." He got up from his perch on the window sill and walked over to give them both hugs which they both eagerly returned. Naruto did not seem to want to let go. When he was back on the sill of the window he looked back at them with a sincere smile.

"I love you guys," Naruto barely got out but the occupants inside of the office still heard him. They exchanged varying levels of confusion and curiosity at Naruto's strange behavior but returned the sentiment. "We love you too, Naruto." Tsunade spoke for both of them as Shizune nodded in agreement. Naruto's smile grew as he finally jumped out of the window, making his way toward his apartment. Naruto sighed as he entered it, knowing that it could very well be the last time.

He put on his new clothes that he had bought before grabbing his bag and leaving his headband on the desk, in the same spot as the framed picture of team 7 use to occupy. He put a note on top of it, and nodded to himself. He left out again, making his way to the Hokage Monument. He rushed through the air, feeling the cool wind hit his face. The run was not long. He perched himself on the head of the fourth Hokage and sat for a while looking over the village. It was dark, the only light was coming from the moon.

Naruto thought about all the people he was forced to say goodbye too. All the people he loved and cherished. His friends, some as close as family. Then he remembered why he was leaving. The hatred of the village, the neglect of his so called 'team', the absolute hell he was put through on every one of his birthdays. This had to be done, it was the only way for him to get stronger and accomplish things he wouldn't be able to do if he remained in this village. Naruto stood with renewed confidence, he had to try. He wouldn't be held back by the people in this village anymore.

**'Are you ready kit?'**

_'Yes. I am.' _Naruto thought back as he jumped from roof to roof, he knew this would work. He had complete and utter faith in Kyuubi and his plan. Naruto stopped a little ways away from the gate._ 'What do I do, Kyuu?' _

**'Just go up to them. Then I'll handle the rest.' **Naruto nodded and began to sneak quietly up the village wall before walking right up to the two ninja guarding the gate. "Halt! State your business. Where are you going?" The first guard asked as they both took defensive positions. Naruto put both his hands up as if he were about to surrender and let Kyuubi take over. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes turned to a crimson red and the Kyuubi's chakra could be felt.

**"Look into my eyes."** Both guards did as they were commanded, their free will seeming to have vanished. Once they looked into his eyes they both fell to the ground shaking and cowering. Kyuubi relinquished his control and Naruto wasted no time in running out of the village. He gave one glance back,_ 'Good riddance.'_, he thought bitterly as he turned forward and enhanced his speed with some of his chakra.

He would finally be free.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. The next one will be out a lot sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and stuff.

Karin stopped her sprint through the deep green trees when she reached the end of the forest. It was still bright, the day was slowly progressing and she had finally arrived. Her legs still burned but the constant burn was becoming something that she could get used too. If anything, it would build muscle that would benefit her later in her career as a ninja.

Very few people knew of Orochimaru's Southern Base, and those that did had no idea of it's location. The truth was that the base was very well hidden on the coast of the Land of Waves. It was on an island hidden by a very powerful layered genjutsu, the first layer made it seem as if it was just another part of the ocean while the second layer, should the first when ever be somehow disrupted, was so that it would seem as if the base was in the outer part of the ocean surrounded by treacherous waves.

The people on the island were only affected by the second part of the genjutsu but Karin knew the truth. The genjutsu being disrupted was highly unlikely though. Only an experienced genjutsu user could dispel both. Karin also knew that she would have to ignore what she thinks she sees in order to gain enough distance before it would seem as if the base had vanished.

She looked around for the dock she had seen very few times before, so that she could find a boat to get away in. After a while of walking around the perimeter of the island, she had finally found the dock that usually held four boats. Karin ran over to it and quickly situated herself on one of the small boats that was tied to the dock. She untied the knot that connected the boat to the dock and grabbed the paddle.

Karin wasn't a fan of the sea. It made her stomach churn and the rocking of the boat made her feel as if she were about to barf. She pushed the paddle into the water, finding it to be a challenge to push through the surface of the water without letting it be carried away. On the few other occasions that she had been in a boat, someone else had always done it. She sighed as she looked back at the island, she was gaining distance and the island was slowly starting to fade away.

She still didn't know where she was going to go but at least she was getting away from that island. Karin began thinking about the places that she actually could go. She really needed to make some type of plan because making it up as she went along was not going to work for much longer.

Wave Country began to come into her view. She took a break from paddling and pushed up her glasses to get a better look. _'Not far now.' _She thought as she began paddling again with renewed vigor. The waves felt as if they were getting easier to go through and Karin knew that it wouldn't take much longer.

By the time Karin had gotten to the Land of Waves, the sun had started to set, casting an orange glow over the horizon. Karin, stepped out of the boat shakily and carefully set foot on land. She was thankful that that trip was over. It was like hell for her, but she didn't have time to dwell on that. She looked around, not exactly knowing where she was as she began walking in the soft sand.

She decided to enter the forest that was adjacent to the beach in order to find a place to stay. She was glad that the length of her boats prevented any sand from entering them. As she walked in the forest she heard the sounds of various animals that occupied it, and hoped that she wouldn't run into any of them. The last thing she needed was to have to defend herself against any of the more menacing animals.

She saw a river and began to walk along it, hoping that it would lead her somewhere. Eventually she grew tired and night had fell. She decided to just find somewhere to sleep for the night and continue in the morning. She was sure that she would at least be able to find a small town or something the next day. Karin found some bushes and decided to lay in them so as to not remain in the open. She was too tired to find anything to eat and fell asleep on the ground, glad that it was a particularly warm night and clutching her bag to her chest.

Morning

When Karin woke up, the sun was shining brightly and she sat up with a big yawn. She walked over to the river and splashed some water onto her face to help wake her up. The cool water felt good against her warm skin and she relished the sensation it sent through her body. She only had one goal for today: find a village or something that was inhabited by other people.

But even if she did find a place, she didn't have any money. She hadn't needed it with Orochimaru and now she'd have to find a way to get some. She sighed to herself. _'There's so much that I have to do before I even try to get stronger. I wish I had someone to help.'_

Karin wondered what it would be like to travel with someone for once. She had always been alone and never received help from anyone. The only reason Orochimaru helped her was so that he could use her special abilities for his own selfish gain. She wanted to have someone around, so that she wouldn't be alone all the time, but who would want to travel with her.

Karin pulled herself out of her thoughts and went back to grab her bag as she continued to follow the river that gently flowed in the opposite direction that she walked in. Her life had always been hard, for as long as she could remember she'd been alone and she had to fend for herself. She had wandered around alone in the village of Kusagakure when she was a child. Karin had no memory of her father or her mother.

That was the village she had lived in for as long as she could remember. She didn't even know if that was her real home, she had always felt out of place. The people of Kusa weren't horrible toward her but she was ignored by most everyone there.

Karin had lived alone, no one would help her and the only way she could afford the apartment was by becoming a ninja and doing D-rank missions. She refused to become a part of the orphanage. She soon decided that she wanted to leave the village so she made a few preparations and left.

She had moved out to the forest, looking for a place to call home and she had found one. It was a small village, hidden in the forest, where everyone was kind and caring and she had happily lived there. The village didn't have any ninja and she hid the fact that she herself was a ninja though she had very little experience. She still lived alone but she actually had a few friends. It was better than living in Kusa.

One day, as she was walking the streets of the village, she felt huge groups of people coming toward it, she could feel their chakra signatures. Alarmed, she tried to warn people but no one believed her. Everyone brushed it off as a prank or something, as the children of the village often did. Soon, she had left the village just before the groups of people had arrived. She came back a day later to see if the people were unharmed but to her absolute horror, everyone had been killed. No one seemed to have been spared as child and adult bodies littered the streets, some seeming to have been burned to death.

In fact, the whole village had been burnt down and she didn't know what to do as she stepped through the ash of what was once her home. There were no smiling faces, and no one to help her. She had stopped looking through the village and just sat on the ground, crying. All the people were gone, she had only been there for a month but she had already felt more of a kinship to those people than the people of Kusa. As she sat there grieving, a shadow came to stand over. Orochimaru had found her. Karin stopped thinking, she didn't want to remember anymore.

"Excuse me?" Karin jumped, she was startled. She looked up to a woman, who appeared to be a couple of years older than herself. She cursed herself for being so deep in thought that she didn't sense someone else around. The woman continued without Karin having to speak. "Hello, you don't seem to be from around here." The woman said with a kind smile.

Karin noticed that the woman had long black hair and she was wearing a pink and beige tunic. Karin didn't really know how to respond. "Um, no. I'm not from here." The woman nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "I'm Tsunami, how about I take you back to my village?" She asked with a slight bow.

Karin returned the gesture. "My name is Karin." The woman, Tsunami, picked up a small bag and began to lead the way. Karin was grateful that someone had just made her mission easier. She followed Tsunami for a while before coming upon a bustling village. Karin followed more closely as more and more people appeared. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Karin shook her head. "No, would it be too much trouble for you to direct me to a hotel?" She asked politely, hoping that she could find a place to stay until she got a plan together. "You can come and stay with me and my family." Karin sputtered. "W-What? No, thank you. But I don't want to be a bother." Karin couldn't believe that she was offering to let a complete stranger stay with her. "Nonsense, you can help me out with some chores and it'll be fine. Now let's go."

Tsunami didn't really give Karin a chance to answer but she wasn't about to argue with her as they turned down a road. It was a good deal for her, she didn't have any money and she would be able to pay by doing house work. It was better than sleeping outside again or begging a hotel for a cheap room.

Soon they came upon a house that was a little big. Karin wondered how big the family was since they had so much space. Tsunami walked up to the door and pushed it open, walking inside. Karin followed, trying to take in all of her new surroundings. There was a set of stairs located to her right as she first walked in, Tsunami took her up the stairs and lead her to the end of the hall.

She opened the door and gestured to it. "You can stay in here, if there's anything else you need, just ask." Karin nodded though she was still a bit hesitant. Tsunami gave her another warm-hearted smile. "Go get settled, then later you can help me out around the house." Tsunami walked by her and down the steps.

Karin entered her new room and looked around. There was a window on the wall across from the door that gave a clear view of the yard. In the upper left corner was a bed and a wardrobe sat against the wall opposite the bed. Karin opened the wardrobe and saw that it was empty. She didn't really have any clothes so she doubted that it would be filled anytime soon.

Karin walked over to the bed, dropped her bag, and jumped on it. She had to admit that this was the most comfortable bed she had felt in a long time. _'Feels like heaven!' _Karin sighed contentedly. She wanted to sleep from then until the next morning but Tsunami needed her help. Karin didn't really know what she could do to help. She couldn't cook very well, but she could clean. That's about it. She hopped up. The quicker she could go help out, the quicker she could get back to bed.

Plus, she still needed to make a plan. She'd make one tomorrow, for now she'd just try her best to get settled into her new surroundings. She didn't know how long she would be there but she hoped that she'd be able to accomplish a lot while she was staying.

She needed to start training. Karin nodded to her self as she walked out of her room. She'd figure it all out.


End file.
